Escape from Forty Base (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Escape from Forty Base '''is a WWIII 2 in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Gat Out of Base The Resistance is losing the battle on Hardangerjokulen, and their shield was shot down by War Beasts! You are controlling Anthony and Catherine on this one. Go right and build an explosive out of the debris, and the entrance will open. Go through the corridor, killing background Shocks, and build a heater in the next room. Shoot it and you will be able to go further. In the next room move the heater towards the ingress, then go forth to the right. Kill Shock Soldiers, including the one manning the stationary handgun. Rebuild the pistol and use it to destroy the grid that is blocking the way. Now go right at the junction and destroy the barrels there. Enter the room and rebuild the track vehicle there, then use the turnstile. The explosion will free C. He will open the entrance that you have unblocked with the long range pistol. Section Two: Slip Slide Ice World In this big room first kill all of the hostiles - importantly the ones using the stationary sidearms. Rebuild one of them, man it and unblock the ingress. Now you need to find a way to get C to it. Go on the Snow Cat, then place the two containers on either side of the room in their appropriate positions (indicated by carvings on the floor). Get to the fan that you have turned on, and C will jump on the Snow Groomer, too. Go towards the entrance and use the snow cat's special ability - it will throw C to the panel. He will use it. Do not to fall down here. Use the loose bricks at the end to rebuild another ingress. Go to the left - slide down the ice to push all the buttons here. You do not need to push them all at once. In the next room move the two boxes so that they push the buttons on the floor. Now you are in a hangar with the RV in it. Kill the Shocks and open the entrance to the right, using the levers on both sides of it. Shove the two crates to the opposite side of the room. It will open a door that will reveal two broncos. Rebuild the two stationary guns in here to destroy the force fields on both sides of the room. Now use the bricks to form a manhole, then mount one of the animals and jump off of it to the top of the ship. Once there, rebuild the bartizan. Now you can enter the recreational vehicle and escape! Collectibles * Rule Breaker: 100,000 studs ** There is 120,000 studs to get on this level, so it can be done easily. Do not skip on any hidden areas, and smash everything. * Red Brick: You will find it the same way as Mini Kit 10 - check out its description below. This time use the machine on the left side of the room, it will open another ingress in the hangar below. You will need to use it before it does its thing. Mini Kits # Use psychokinesis on all PCs in the first room of the level. # In the room with the carriage, double jump to the right wall. # In the room with C, use the detonating devices to explode the shiny iron objects, then build heaters out of their remains. Target to turn them on. Fix the skeletons now and press the pressure plates on the floor. # As a Dark Psychokinetic jump on the platforms next to the entrance in the room with the snow slider. The second character will lift you up. Now use the Black Psychokinesis on the grid. # When R opens the door to the slider room, kill the Shocks in there and use Psychokinesis on one of air holes. Now fix the Mini Kit. # Use the remote detonators to blast the shiny object on the right side of the slider room. # Place one of the movable boxes in the spot, then double jump for a Mini Kit. # In the room with 4 pressure plates on the floor, C will use the panel on the left to open a Double Score Zone. Use the detonators to blow up the trash that is blocking the way. In the next room fix the panel and use Psychokinesis on it. # Use the Dark Arts on the windows, then hop up the platforms. At the junction turn left and grapple up. Switch to a small frame character and go through the tunnel to the right. # Go back to the junction from 9, and this time head right. You will reach a control room. Use the switch on the strange mechanism to the right. That will open an ingress down in the hangar. The Mini Kit is right behind it. Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:WWIII 2 Category:WWIII 2 Levels Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin